The present invention relates to a panoramic camera with an objective drum which is rotatable relative to a cylinder segment of the camera housing provided with an image window.
Panoramic cameras of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known panoramic camera which is disclosed for example in the German document DE-PS 1 173 331, felt inserts are provided for blocking undesired light impingement. The felt inserts mounted in the camera housing rub during the receipt against the casing of the drum and brake the drum turning, which must be compensated by higher force application during driving. Moreover, the felt inserts have a tendency for embedding dust particles which further increase the above-mentioned braking friction and in addition cause scratching traces on the objective drum.